Pulsation dampeners are ordinarily used in field operations to allow compressors to run quieter and with less vibration. Such pulsation dampeners ordinarily consist of a bottle with a choke tube installed therein. The installation of such choke tubes, however, is normally achieved by removing the bottles from the compressor located in the field and installing the desired choke tube in a shop or other workplace where the bottles may be disassembled so as to allow the installation of the choke tube.
Such installation, however, can result in major compressor down time while the choke tube is being installed in the bottle and, further, the costs of removing and transporting the bottle to the remote location together with the necessary disassembly and reassembly at such location can be significant. Likewise, the installation is inconvenient.